


Slipping Through My Fingers

by Tori_Hiddles



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dog Tags, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love/Hate, Marvel Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Soldiers, Violence, possibly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Hiddles/pseuds/Tori_Hiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emerson Rose, a 26 year old Shield Agent who was close friends with Natasha Romanoff, has been captured by Hydra for her extensive knowledge on weaponry and intelligence. With her memory wiped, she wakes up strapped tightly to a surgical table; faint howls of pain are heard, the sounds coming through the wall next to her. What's happening? Who is she? What is she going to do?<br/>Everyday waking up the same way for months, hearing the pained shrieks and wondering the same questions, she is finally allowed out of the confinements of that room. She is trained harder and learned to not ask questions, not to feel and not to disobey. A year after, she is finally ready to go out on missions,slowly making a name for herself- The Red Viper. Not too long after, she's paired up with a man for a mission who doesn't look much older than her; who is he? <br/>Together they'll train and fight- but will they escape the clutches of Hydra or will they be beaten back to mindless, submissive soldiers.<br/>(A/N: I can't write summaries to save my life, sorry! XD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping Through My Fingers

"-Now if you don't finish the job before the allocated time runs out, I'll wipe your pathetic little mind again!" the commander shouted.   
Emerson stood there, face clear of any emotion, "Yes Sir!" she answered before saluting the man and being dismissed. She made her way back towards her 'room' (to put it nicely); in reality it was a cell, a prison, a cage to keep her locked in each night. Before stepping in she knocked on the door besides hers, "Soldier, you in there?" she asked in a strong voice.  
"Yes, I'm here." a deep voice replied, "What do you want?"   
"Just here to tell you that I got into shit for your fuck up, so next time we go on a mission, just follow their orders and don't take too long!" she said in a strong voice.  
The door slid open, making a creaking noise as the large figure of her partner loomed over her, "Are you giving me orders?" his low voice rumbled, he stepped forwards towards her making her back away till she hit the wall behind them, "I didn't realise you were the commander around here, little girl."   
The sarcastic way he said her hated pet name ignited something inside her and with a burst of courage, she pushed back, "No, but I believe I have the right to tell you to pull your shit together before we both get wiped again. He stared into her eyes, the tension around them was so thick that she swore that she could cut it with a knife, "Anyway, we have another job tomorrow at 19:00 sharp, so don't be late or they'll have our heads. The target is Steve Rogers, more commonly known as Captain America."   
He held his gaze for a few more seconds before nodding, "See you tomorrow then, Soldier." Turning abruptly on his heel, he stepped into his room as the door closed behind him. Emerson let out a sigh before going into her own room and laying down on her bed. For a few moments all she could hear was her own breathing and the quiet beeping of the security camera that was fitted in every room throughout the Hydra base. All of a sudden, questions clouded her brain just like every time she was left to her own thoughts. Who was she really? Why couldn't she leave? Who was her partner? Could they get out of this hell?  
"For God's sake!" she yelled as she yet again got no answers to any of her questions. She rolled to the side and curled into a ball, staying in that position until she slowly drifted off to dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I don't know were I'm going with this but I hope you guys like it. The first chapter is so short but I'll try make them longer as I go. Comments are always appreciated, if you have any tips, ideas or see anything wrong with what I've written, please let me know and I'll try to improve! Thank you for reading my work!


End file.
